koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kotonoha Otonosora
Kotonoha Otonosora (言の羽 音の空, roughly translated as "Words of a Feather, Sound of the Sky") is a Heroic Legend of Arslan character image song. It debuted in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend before being complied into a CD for the Volume 6 limited edition Blu-ray/DVD of the 2015 TV series. Kotonoha Otonosora's title has double meanings. The first part is a play on a spelling for "words" or "poem" (言の葉, kotonoha) while the second part is a play on "unheard sound" or "lies" (空音, sorane). Alternatively, the second half can be translated to be an imitation of a bird's cry which, when paired with the first half, can also mean with the fluttering of its wings. These connotations suggest that Gieve wants to imitate the freedom of birds while being facetious. This is Gieve's character song that is performed by his voice actor KENN. Players can unlock a special edit of this song in the game by completing these conditions: :Free Mode> Extra 1> Escape from Ecbatana :Difficulty: Hard :At the start of the map, leave the ally Captain to defeat an enemy Defense Captain waiting in the south. Collect the S Skill Card "Musician's Motivation" (shining green icon on the mini-map) before ending the stage. It may be easier to wait on collecting it since the ally Captain may be dallying or struggling against the ambush set along his path. Equip "Musician's Motivation" during battle and it will play Gieve's character song during Mardān Rush sequences. Once it is played in battle, it will be added as "Character Theme—Gieve" in the game's Sound Test. ;Skill Card stats :Cost:33 :Musician's Song (+15): Plays special music during a Mardān Rush. :Undaunted Advance (+15): Increases length of time in a Mardān Rush. :Attack Increase (+3): Increases Attack. Credits :Lyrics: Kanae Koyama :Composer: Koichi Iiduka :Arranger: Kazuyoshi Baba Lyrics Kanji= :ひととき夢を奏でましょう　この世の苦しみを吹き飛ばす :とびきりのどこ吹く風任せ　俺は旅の楽士(がくし)　何かの因果だか :大地へ根を下ろし生きてく　まさに素晴らしいが俺じゃない :いずれでも平和は難しい　生きて行くってことは　儚いきらめき :だから今は愛を詠(うた)いたい　月夜の光より美しい貴女(ひと) :すらりと伸びたその指先へと　似合う花を探します :もしも戦いが終わり　戻るならば :強くなければ何も守れない　弓も槍も剣も鮮やかに :そこに倒すべき敵軍がいれば　俺なりの正義で動くだけ :強要はしない主義だ　それ以上にされたくない :他人(ひと)に勇ましいだけならば　そいつに勇気はあるまい :強くなければ何も守れない　弓も槍も剣も鮮やかに :狙う的中は信念とも言う　俺は美と自由を愛している :出会うからしばし別れが来る　笑顔でもいつの日か手を振る :人生は旅立ちのように　切なさ愛しさ繰り返す :自由だけがあふれる　言(こと)の羽(は)舞う音の空には :俺がいる見えずともいる　寂しい時は思い出して笑うのもいい |-|Romaji= :hitotoki yume wo kanademashou kono yo no kurushimi fukitobasu :tobikiri no doko fukukaze makase ore wa tabi no gakushi nanikano inga da ka :daichi he neooroshi ikiteku masani subarashii ga ore jyanai :izuredemo heiwa wa muzukashii ikiteyukukoto wa hakanai kirameki :dakara ima wa ai wo utaitai tsukiyo no hikari yori utsukushii hito :surari to nobita sono yubisaki he to niau hana wo sagashimasu :moshimo tatakai owari motoru naraba :tsuyoku nakereba nanimo mamorenai yumi mo yari mo ken mo azayakani :soko ni taosubeki tekigun ga ire ba orenari no seigi de ugoku dake :kyouyou wa shinai shuugi da soreijou ni saretakunai :hito ni isamashii dake nareba soitsu ni yuuki wa arumai :tsuyoku nakereba nanimo mamorenai yumi mo yari mo ken mo azayakani :nerau tekichuu wa shinen to mo iu ore wa bi to jiyuu wo aishiteru :deau kara shibashiwakare ga kuru egao demo itsunohi ga te wo furu :jinsei wa tabidachi no youni setsunasa itoshisa kurikaesu :jiyuu dake ga afureru kotonoha mau otonosoro ni wa :ore ga iru miezu to mo iru sabishii toki wa omoidashite warau no mo ii |-|English Translation= :Let me play for you a single dream to blow the sadness of this world away :Let the wind blow wherever it wishes. I'm a traveling minstrel. I act as I will. :It is wonderful to live a life of wandering the world, but that's not for me :Even so, peace isn't cheap. Living in itself is like a fleeting flash of light. :That's why I want to sing of love. O, maiden who is more fair than moonlight, :that is why I go to search for a flower that suits your slender fingers. :If the wars end, I may return to you :You can't protect anything unless you're strong. I'm skilled with the bow, spear, and sword :If there are foes that need to be defeated, I will only move to my own code of justice :It's a principle that I don't force. And I don't want it to be more than that. :If others would label it bravery, then they aren't truly brave themselves :You can't protect anything unless you're strong. I'm skilled with the bow, spear, and sword :You could say it suits with my own beliefs. I love beauty and freedom :All meetings will have their farewells. Someday, I will wave goodbye with a smile :Life is like a journey. Sorrow and intimacy will always repeat. :Only freedom stays the same. When the whispering of a feather dances in the melodious sky, :I will be there. Whenever you feel lonely, remember that and smile External Links *Official TV series DVD/BD volume listing Category: Songs